


釜底游鱼

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 欧比旺和安纳金各自记得那个又好又短暂的心动瞬间。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	釜底游鱼

那时是克隆人战争的尾末，欧比旺已很少和安纳金一起指挥战斗。偶尔某一次，他和安纳金同登一艘指挥舰，二十余岁的年轻人眉目深沉，冷静做战斗部署。他偶一抬眼见舷窗外炮火炸响，风雨已至，无边星际拉锯成一片广阔的战场，再望向他时，会感叹时光锋利，刀凿斧琢，安纳金不再依靠他，也能独当一面。

那时他早就过了争强好胜的年纪，战况又大致已成定势，除非委员会指派的重要战斗要亲自上阵，多数时候都在圣殿家里蹲。遇到一两次棘手的情况，意气风发的天行者从天而降救他于水火，末了还不忘戏谑两句，“你怎么没我在身边就不行了呢，师父。”

每每这时，他总是心生感慨，摇头想起当年。

当年，是在卡内利恩四号行星，十二岁的安纳金迎着风雪仰头，追随他身影跃上断层崖岸，全不在意头顶战艇的轰鸣，朝那被称作“柏兰主母”的女人无不骄傲地一笑，“他是我师父，欧比旺·肯诺比。没人比他强。”[1]

帕尔帕庭当选议长三年，全银河眼见繁荣昌盛，一派祥和，安纳金内心却如历核爆，尘屑胡乱漂浮，辐射引发一连串连锁突变：意识到共和国的伪善，怀疑自己在其中扮演的角色，到想离开绝地武士团。

他心中迷茫嘴上坚定，质疑得惊世骇俗，“难道只有绝地的路才是正路？”欧比旺没有和他争论，他们都还年轻，立在悬崖边上，拿不准那下面是尖石嶙峋还是前程万里。他找到尤达释惑，拿着安纳金交还的光剑，有些沮丧地坦言不知自己做错了什么。

“他还太年轻，没有准备好。”

活了八百多岁的绝地大师见过桑田沧海，拐杖点了点他的膝盖，“一样你也，欧比旺，一样你也。你的错，不是。小天行者的道路遇到我们之前，艰辛。他有疑惑，自然。”

“我能做什么？”欧比旺神色凝重又认真，那副虚心求教的样子该是所有绝地的楷模。他低头，视线落在手中安纳金的光剑上，“我不会违背对奎刚立下的誓言。我会完成安纳金的训练，无论他是否留在这里。”

“一个求救信号，我们收到。与小天行者一起调查，你去。如果回来以后，安纳金仍想离开，由他去吧那就。”尤达顿了顿，又说，“仅限于绝地武士团，绝地训练。安纳金离开的后果，明白吗，你？”

“当然，尤达大师。”他点头，“如果安纳金离开武士团，那我也必须离开。”

说这话时科洛桑日暮西斜，晚霞笼着崎岖锋锐的天际线，脚下车流不息，流光溢彩，黄昏好风景。欧比旺收好安纳金的光剑，还有些进退不顾的豪情，好似从混沌中找到一点安身立命的方向。

后来安纳金仍是决定留下，遵从他的指引。原力领着他们兜行一圈，回到原来的轨迹继续前行。前路竟顺风顺水，少年像春天的树就着阳光抽枝拔节，某一朝醒来已越过他的肩头，眉眼标致，人见人爱。他们这对师徒，配合默契，成绩斐然，倒是美谈。

唯一头疼的是安纳金万年不改的意气用事。从前按照摩尔的样子改造训练机器人[2]，如今载着他从科洛桑五千层垂直俯冲，在欧比旺看来都是一样，任性自得，惹人心累。惹人心累之余还有些可爱之处。这些年他说得最多的：安纳金，耐心点。安纳金，多思考。

护送阿米达拉议员回纳布。欧比旺对此忧心忡忡，担心安纳金能否处理好对阿米达拉议员那份盛情，好好完成任务，担心飞得离太阳太近，会融化翅膀。

“委员会对决定很有信心。”  
“天行者身上有特殊的能力。”

可尤达和温度的话没能让他心事落地，“安纳金还有有多东西要学，正是他的能力让他有些自以为是了。”

尤达倒是转过身来，微微一笑，看破不点破，“快成为绝地武士的通病了，过于自信。甚至是年长的。”

欧比旺低头不语，算是默认。忽然想，平凡和不凡是两个侧面的不幸，安纳金的不幸正是太过不凡。

与此同时科洛桑另一头，长大成人的绝地学徒隔空把玩装饰品，向幼年的绮梦敞开心扉，仿佛除此之外无人可说：欧比旺总是不让我继续进步，他还吹毛求疵，不听劝告。

“他一点都不理解我。”

帕德梅只当是青春期男孩寻求认同感的抱怨，无奈地笑，“师父总是能看到我们不愿承认的缺点，正是这样我们才能成长起来。”

安纳金垂头丧气地坐下来，我知道，又小声说，可是我已经长大了。

再度见面时他们各自领了任务，天朗气清，前路未卜；有人雀跃，有人担忧。最后一如既往逃不过：安纳金，你要如何如何。是的师父，好的师父。乖巧又顺从，那些抱怨藏得不露痕迹。

他希望安纳金能完美地应对一切，又不那么急切地攫取一切，包括眼前胜利，包括未来理想。来路漫长，走得慢一些稳一些总不会出错，但安纳金不是这样。他的雄心已越过眼前的阻碍，看向更宏大的世界[3]。而后来的欧比旺看着他在战争中飞快成长起来，又不禁怀念起他学徒时无惧无畏的少年意气。

所以说，但凡没得到，但凡是过去，总惹人惦念。

之后一战顺遂。回程途中向委员会简短作了报告，便好像无事可做。进入超空间时安纳金拨回视线，才发觉好像已经很久没有跟欧比旺唇枪舌剑的机会，甚至连见面也寥寥。这一次久别重逢，他们微笑，互相致意，礼貌又庄重。

战争时期欧比旺是他的锚，领着他何时起行，何时暂歇，暴风雨夜一同抵御骇浪。虽然言语上免不了磕碰，但终归无伤大雅。吵得最凶的一次是因为欧比旺为了卧底任务假死，他忽然就发觉他完美的绝地师父其实不介意欺骗最亲近的人，来获取更大的利益*。绝地嘛，大局为先，大爱世人，两个人之间的裂痕太过微小，置于整个银河系的战场，漂流的陨石来到燃烧的恒星面前，也要蒸腾消散。

然而那时明明前脚撂下气话，等欧比旺走出改造室，他还是不给面子地噗嗤一声笑出来。

真是奇怪。奇怪又有趣。

他已经快要忘掉欧比旺不蓄胡子的样子。直到这时，才记起他嘴唇薄峭，寻常不动声色，有时柔软，有时又作柳叶刀。

还有头发。第一次见他时还是学徒，理着极短的寸头，留一条学徒辫，青春正好；后来蓄起头发，半长的发尾簇在后颈，英俊风流；再后来到了该庄重的年纪，便都修剪得整整齐齐。

那胡子欧比旺最为宝贝，头发排第二，现在两样都丢了，倒像个剥壳的白煮蛋，让人想上手试试温烫。

他试试了。

那时空旷的走廊四下无人，他一伸手大胆地捧起欧比旺的脸，俯一点身，左看右看，细细端详，像在琥珀里找尘屑，好不认真。欧比旺先是懵了三秒钟，脸被安纳金的双手锢住，向左向右，然后毫无威严地拧起眉头，用手挡开他双臂，十分不赞成地斥责一声“安纳金”。

始作俑者盯着欧比旺红红的耳根，与他视线相撞，全然没有心虚，心情大好地抱着胳膊，仿佛一瞬间所有不愉快都一扫而空，笑起来双肩跟着轻轻耸动。

有点可爱。他眼神粘着欧比旺的身影走远，愣了一会儿，如梦初醒，不知道为什么要用这么让人牙酸的形容词来形容他的老师父。

欧比旺则想起更久之前，安纳金刚刚剪去学徒辫。他们急于甩掉敌人的追击，安纳金凭记忆输入坐标，一跃进入超空间，跃出时却险些撞向一颗巨大的行星。

行星表面气流高速回旋，靠得太近便会被磁场捕捉，卷进飓风里。他惊叫一声，安纳金慌忙间猛地调转方向，让二人免于英年早逝。

“我们差点都没命了！”他瞪着自己的徒弟。

“抱歉师父。”安纳金听起来倒不是那么抱歉，“但你要相信我是最好的飞行员。”

他们惊魂未定地悬停在空荡的宇宙间，不知道安纳金的坐标将他们送到了哪个荒凉的角落。星际间四处航行已经是家常便饭，只顾目的地不顾航程，可猛地静止下来，才发觉四下一片漆黑，只剩眼前巨大行星的小半个轮廓，和身旁那个人，映满眼帘。

他们确实靠得太近了，能清楚看到外围的行星环，大量尘埃和黑色碎石永不停息地向同一个方向高速旋转。再看过去，是行星表面橙红和白色交缠的纹理，大气扰动形成的漩涡如同史前巨目，一片寂静中朝他们回望过来。

不消多时，鲜花会生锈，盐巴会腐烂[4]，一眼只占据亿万年的一微秒。

然而安纳金却伸手向舷窗外一指，让他想起九岁的小徒弟曾手指蓝天，说要成为银河系最棒的飞行员，豪情不减，分毫不差，“我想再飞近点看看！”

像擎着剑遥指战场的骑士，踌躇满志，眼底闪光，预备攫取自己的光荣胜利。

他一回神，发觉笑容已经攀上嘴角。

还可以再近吗？如果下一秒跃出撞上一颗燃烧的恒星，可以离得多近？到机器失灵，机翼融化，恒星耀眼的光吞没彼此，那么近。恒星允许他心动一瞬间，再汽化不见。

fin.  
[1]出自漫画《星球大战：欧比旺与安纳金》。AO被派往卡内利恩四号行星执行救援任务，那时安纳金看出共和国的伪善，正在考虑离开绝地武士团。  
[2]《欧比旺与安纳金》漫画里，安纳金将训练机器人改造成摩尔的样子，PPT曰“讨师父欢心”。  
[3]观点出自《安纳金与欧比旺：信任的建立与破灭》，作者Megan Crouse，后文*处关于欧比旺假死的观点也出自本文。  
[4]改自《霍乱时期的爱情》


End file.
